narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 641 Diskussion
Kapitel ist raus der 2 Hokage teleportiert die Kugel am Minatos Arm anscheind wieder zu Obito und explodiert dann. Madara und Hashirama Kampf sieht man. Und das Ametrasengan oder wie auch immer xD greet phreak2k^^ Da find ich die Kompi wo Sasuke seinen schwarzen Pfeil auf das Fuuton Rasebshurken von Naruto schießt. Welches dann das Juubi trifft besser als diese Version. Ich hoffe das sich im nächsten Kapitel das Kyuubi mal wieder meldet. So das dann Naruto sein Chakra an Sasuke weiter gibt. Ich fänd es auch toll würde Kishi in dem Kampf auch mal eine Kompi von Naruto und Minato ein bauen. Ganz ehrlich ich war ein bisschen vom 4. Hokage enttäuscht. Seit fast drei Kapiteln bzw. drei Wochen redet er über sein Jutsu mit dem langen komplizierten Namen (den kaum ein Reviewer von Youtube versuchen will auszusprechen), jedes Mal kommt was dazwischen dass er es doch nicht einsetzen kann und dann stellt sich heraus dass es prinzipiell nicht mehr als ein Hiraishin Kawarimi no Jutsu (sprich ein Teleportations Jutsu des Tausches) ist......mhm. Wenigsten hat der 2. Hokage auch gemeint dass der Name des Jutsu einfach nur blöde ist. Wenn man jetzt aber wirklich mal überlegt womit die Kage Obito angegriffen haben, wenn auch nur zu Analyse, 2. Hokage: Briefbomben (in der Größe von Plakaten), 3. Hokage: Shuriken (verdoppelt durch Doppelgänger) und 4. Hokage: Jutsu des Tausches (auf Teleporations Ebene). Da fragt man sich ob der erste Hokage als nächstes mit einer stärkeren Version des Jutsu der Verwandlung ankommt damit wir wirkliche alle Grundtechniken durchhaben XD. Aber wo ich gerade bei ihm bin interessant dass Madara seinen Holzdrachen/-Kämpfer mit Amaterasu kontert. Ich an Madaras Stellte hätte selbst jetzt so einen Holzdrachen beschworen zum einen um Hashirama etwas zu schocken, zum anderen um diesen dann mit Amaterasu zu aufzurüsten und um so im Vorteil zu sein. Ansonsten joaa....nicht schlecht das Kapitel ich hoffe das Naruto mal ein bisschen mehr wirklich zeigt was er kann und wie schon jemand anderes Gesagt hat hoffe ich dass der Kyuubi sich bald mal wieder meldet.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 15:11, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Jungs, ich bin kein Gramma-Nazi und kleine Rechtschreibfehler lässt jeder durchgehen aber manche sollten sich das mit dem Beiträge schreiben lieber nochmal überlegen :D ja dieses übertriebene lang ziehen geht langsam auf die Nerven..Minato hat es so aussehen lassen als würde gleich das Ultra-Jutsu auf Obito nieder prasseln und das sowas^^ Aber endlich mal eine Attacke die was gebracht hat, wahrscheinlich. Und ja Madara hätte ebenfalls Mokuton nutzen sollen, das hätte Hashirama sehr geschockt. Des anderen bin ich von Tobirama überrascht er ist echt gut ! Ich finde nicht das Minato so enttäuchent er konnte bis jetzt sein Jutsu nur noch nicht anwenden. Das mit dem Telepotiern war etwas ganz anders als das was Minato eigentlich machen wollte. Ich denke mal das es sich bei Minato´s eigentlichem Jutsu um eine von ihm Entwickelte Rasengan Variante handelt müsste. Mir ist auch aufgefallen Tobirama maulte ja Naruto an das nicht er Minato kopiert mit dem Teleportieren sondern anders rum. Man sieht auch das beide verschiedene Markierungs-Formel verwenden und ich glaube das Tobirama auch sagte das Minato besser mit dem Teleport-Jutsu ist als er(als die 4 Hokage da auf tauchten). Es wundert mich auch etwas Obito ist jetzt ja der stärkste und mir kommt es so vor als nutzt er Jutsu´s bei den ich denke das er selber nicht so genau weis was das für Jutsu´s sind. Sondern das sie vom Juubi sind dann müsste es auch ein Jutsu anwenden können was die Edo-Kage und Madara mit einem mal Auslöschen kann ohne das sie sich regenieren können(was aber auch keine Versiegelung ist). hi ich frage mich was mit kakshi ist. bleibt er jetzt in der anderen dimension gefangen od schafft er es noch alleine daraus.